Are You Lonesome Tonight?
by Chloe Winchester
Summary: Kurt is lonely and home alone with thoughts of his lovely boyfriend to keep him company. So he decides to try something new. Klaine Phone!Sex Horny!Kurt Spoilers through 3.05
1. Chapter 1

**Are You Lonesome Tonight?**

Kurt was horny, there was really no other way to put it. The only issue was, it was eleven o'clock on a Friday night and Blaine was going to a fundraiser his father's company was hosting and wouldn't be home until late. Finn was staying the night at Puckerman's and Dad and Carole were out canvassing again.

So Kurt was left alone with no distractions from the heat and pressure in his pants and his wandering mind giving him very vivid images of Blaine writhing and bucking on a bed, drenched in sweat with pink cheeks, every muscle in him tight and taught, neck ready to be attacked , moans ripping from his gaping mouth as if he were some primal beast-

He stopped, gasping, realizing how much he was sweating and how hot his room was. He was lying in bed with the intent of sleeping, something that was increasingly hard to do as his mind toyed with him like that.

Every time he closed his eyes he saw Blaine's naked flesh. Sometimes he was touching himself, sometimes he was _begging_ Kurt to touch him and give his painfully hard member some release.

"Kurt," it was like he was right there, voice breathy and pleading. "Kurt touch me, please. I need you to touch me."

He felt his pajama bottoms twitch again and he sighed. If he didn't do something about this soon he would burst from lust.

He threw his stifling shirt across the room, fanning himself before allowing his hands to touch his chest. Every minute movement felt absolutely amazing, his skin so sensitive to touch and the air around him he was on edge. God _everything_ felt good right now. He wondered what Blaine would think if he knew he was in this state because of him.

He tugged off his pants next. He may not have done this before, but if it was anything like what Blaine had done to him a few weeks ago he was all ready for it.

In his mind's eye he saw Blaine stripping for him, undressing slowly, revealing each and every inch of his wonderful skin so slowly, never breaking eye contact with him. "This what you want?" Imaginary Blaine said. "Do you want me naked for you? Huh?"

Kurt moaned softly, unable to deny his hands what they wanted anymore. He let them trail down to his pulsating member, groaning with delight when they made contact, his whole being tingling. He started slowly, trailing his fingertips from base to tip, leaking and fit to burst.

"What are you gonna do to me?" Blaine asked, pulling one side of the waistband to his underwear down, showing him that gorgeous, muscular V that was so lovely, and so sexy he couldn't stand it. He wanted to see more. "You gonna do naughty things to me, Kurt?"

"Yes," he choked. God, what he wanted to do. It was unconventional and a little cliché and stereotypical, but nothing would satisfy him more than throwing Blaine over this bed and fucking him until he couldn't move. He wanted to suck him 'til he screamed, tease him until he cried and make him come like he hadn't in years. He wanted to show Blaine that this baby penguin wasn't so little anymore.

He pumped harder, slipping his fingers down to an overly sensitive entrance that screamed in a very good way once he did. He saw as his Blaine bent over a couch, looking over his shoulder at him with pleading eyes and pouting lips. "Is this what you want? You wanna fuck me, Kurt? I'll let you. You can do whatever you want to me…"

"Oh my God," he breathed. He'd never done this before and right now he couldn't imagine why. He shut his eyes, working himself at a steady rhythm, letting his free hand toy with himself while he watched Blaine fall to his knees in front of him, opening his mouth, so willing to do as he asked him.

"Let me suck you off, Kurt. Can I? I want to. I want to make you feel so good, baby."

He couldn't breathe, and it was just getting hotter. Blaine and his curls sweaty and stuck to his forehead, body dripping with sweat, eyes dilated. Blaine tied to a bed with his own Warbler tie, gagged with a bowtie, one of hundreds, squirming and begging to be satisfied.

A lustful Blaine in his back seat, stark naked and holding handcuffs. "You gonna arrest me, Officer Krupke? Maybe I can get out with some community service?"

Blaine lost in complete abandon, screaming without shame, whimpering like a madman, tongue wetting his already damp lips, parted and repeating Kurt's name in a prayer while he fucked him with his fingers.

Kurt was close, imaging himself doing all of that to his schoolboy-shy Blaine, and that notion got his blood roaring as well.

"Yes, yes, _OH!_" He squealed, pumping faster, taking the time to slow for a moment and barely touch the slit, something that felt incredible.

His phone rang.

He stopped, his trance snapped, a sudden shame washing over him as he scrambled to get it. He answered quickly, wondering if it was one of the neighbors complaining of the noise.

"Hello?"

"Hey, baby."

_Oh __shit_.

"Blaine," he was still breathy, still turned on like no other, and hearing his voice merely sent shockwaves through him all over again. "I thought, I thought you were…" He couldn't think straight.

"Mom was too drunk and needed to come home. Dad was pretty bad too. It was so boring there, I really just wanted to see you. How was your night?" He asked, sweet and genuine. And all Kurt could think about as his shameless hand moved back to its original task was ravaging that sweet boy for all he was worth.

"It, I, uneventful," he whispered. Blaine caught on quickly.

"Kurt, are you alright?"

"Fantastic," he breathed.

_God,__keep__talking_. His voice was making this little fantasy better, the fantasy of Blaine riding him hard, gasping and shuddering hopelessly, sobbing with pleasure shot with adrenaline.

"Hey, Kurt?" Blaine said, quietly now. "Did I interrupt something?"

Unable to think properly to lie, he said, "I've never done this before."

Blaine almost immediately undid his belt, sliding his hands in his pants, not wanting to miss this opportunity. "What are you doing right now?"

"Stroking. Your voice is…" He swallowed. He'd regret this later, but for now all he wanted was for Blaine to keep talking.

"Wh-what are you wearing?" the dark-haired boy breathed, heart pounding.

"Nothing!" He choked. Blaine moaned softly. "I'm n-naked on my blankets."

"I'll bet it's hot," he said, still quiet. "Are you sweating?"

"Mmhm!" He squealed, the finger at his entrance falling inside. "God, Blaine, I want you here, I want you here right now."

"Why?" Blaine teased. He knew why, he knew _exactly_ why he wanted him, but he wanted to hear that beautiful angel say it.

"I want to fuck you. I want to pull your hair and bite your neck and fuck you 'til you _scream_!" So lost…

Blaine's cheeks were flushed, shirt open, pants undone, but not off. He listened to Kurt's breathy moans and loud whimpers, and it struck him. "Baby, are you home alone?"

"Yes, yes, I'm alone."

Holy shit, he could go over there right now. "You want me to come see you, baby? You want me to take you in my mouth and suck you 'til it's better?"

"Hnnnn…" Kurt groaned, his own hair wet. He licked his lips again.

"What would you do to me if I was there?" He pressed.

"Rip off all your clothes," he growled. "I'd tear 'em off and throw you on my bed, kiss you…kiss every inch of you…" His stroking was gaining speed. "I'd make you beg for me."

Blaine jerked into his own hand, hips twitching with the skip of his heart. He could see Kurt, all flushed and wanting, praying for something to give him some sort of release in his pleasured prison.

"I'd beg, Kurt. I'd beg for you all night, if that's what you wanted. I'd let you do whatever you wanted to me."

The porcelain boy was slammed with the sudden reality of his fantasy. "Whatever I wanted?"

Blaine was picturing this. His Kurt groping and clawing at him, that perfect mouth over him, or his soft hand wrapped around him, ordering him to buck into him until he said stop.

"Yehes, whatever you wanted. What would you do?"

"Suck you so hard my cheeks hurt," he moaned. "Tell my Tony he's been a naughty, naughty boy and needs to be punished."

"Oh, god," Blaine gasped. Kurt was long gone, but that didn't take away any of this fun. "What do you want me to do to _you_, baby?"

"Just keep talking, don't stop talking, this feels so…"

"I'm right here," he assured. "I'm naked too, baby. I'm touching myself-" Kurt whimpered. "And thinking about those beautiful hands of yours touching my ass."

"Blaine, I'm all alone, here. Come make me feel better, please? Come fix this, please. I want you so much right now. I can't stop thinking about it…"

"About what?" Blaine gasped, his hand moving faster, unaware that Kurt had stopped, wanting him to come over.

"About how beautiful you look when I make you come," he growled. "So beautiful…"

"You're such a slut for me, Kurt," he chuckled, still going harder.

"Not as much as you are for me," he remarked. "You want me to fuck you, you want me to make you scream and sweat…"

"I'm close, Kurt!" He choked.

"I'm waiting for you. I'm here all alone, please…" He had two fingers inside himself now, rubbing inner walls, legs shaking. "Come let me fuck you."

Blaine grunted, thrusting up into his hand, releasing, still listening to Kurt's desperate moaning.

He gasped for a moment. "I'll be over soon, but I'm not gonna leave you like that. You know what I would do if I was there right now?"

"Tell me…"

"I'd tease you first. Touch your nipples," Kurt did, tweaking and imagining Blaine's mouth over them. "Dance with your tongue," he licked his lips. "I'd kiss all the way down your chest," he let his fingers slip over his flesh. "Then lick that nice, thick-"

"Oh, Blaine," Kurt gasped, his fingers barely grazing the tip he'd been neglecting for the past few minutes.

"I'd get you in my mouth, and go faster," Kurt moved faster. "And faster," faster, still. "And faster, until you-!"

"UHHHUHN!" Kurt's vision went white, body twitching beyond his control, an orgasm rocking him for several moments even after he released. "That, that was…"

"I told you it was a good thing," Blaine smiled. "You okay?"

"Just get over here."

Tbc...


	2. Chapter 2

**Are You Lonesome Tonight?**

Blaine practically flew through Kurt's front door, launching himself up the stairs, hoping Kurt was still there, still waiting for him.

He was. His eyes closed, cheeks still flushed, hair a sweaty, sexed mess that only made him look more perfect, hands clenching the sheets to stop himself from touching himself. He was so beautiful, his skin blushed, chest heaving, lips pink, parted slightly. It was almost too much for him. Blaine was instantly out of his shoes and his T-shirt, wondering if Kurt was even aware he was there.

He gently slid over him, pressing a soft kiss to his lips. Kurt moaned a little, surprised, but quickly recovered. He leaned into Blaine's kiss, shivering when Blaine started to suck on his tongue. He woke then, his fingers latching onto his back, dragging down his muscles, watching as Blaine arced into him, gasping from their kiss.

"Baby," he breathed. Kurt grabbed the back of his head, forcing their mouths together in overly heated passion that they had to contain on a daily basis. But not now, no, now they could be as loud and rough and needy as they wanted and no one could do a damn thing about it. "Tell me what you want, baby. Tell me what you want me to do."

Kurt grabbed at his waistband, a denim prison keeping them apart. "Off," he demanded, his voice wavering with desire.

Blaine obeyed, leaving himself naked when he was done, sliding back over Kurt, kissing the inside of his thighs as he came back to his lips, watching Kurt twitch and moan at the contact. Blaine whimpered softly when Kurt parted his legs and squeezed his hips with his knees. He gasped when they were suddenly rolling, Blaine landing on his back with his porcelain angel above him. And this angel looked anything but celestial right now.

He attacked his neck, kissing, sucking and biting, hard, leaving deep marks. Blaine's eyes fluttered closed, his body arching into Kurt, touching their slick chests together, lips swollen. He choked a moan, so lost in his body's pleasure and Kurt's mouth he wasn't sure what to do. He whimpered again when Kurt pulled his hair, tongue laving over where he'd just bit, sending shivering tingles down his spine.

"You want it rough, baby?" He asked, voice shaking.

"Shh," Kurt kissed his lips, tugging his hair. He pressed hard kisses to his jaw, the sensitive area behind his ear, tongue flicking the top. Blaine kissed and gnawed at his neck and collarbone, lapping at his Adam's apple. "I've wanted you like this all night," Kurt breathed.

"Oh?" Blaine managed, whimpering when Kurt's surprisingly skilled fingers toyed and tweaked the hardening buds on his chest, making his groin catch fire.

"I wanted you naked and at my disposal, I think I've achieved that," he said, breathy and incredibly turned on.

"I-I told you, do what you want, darling. Do whatever you want!" Kurt leaned toward him again, his tongue demanding entrance to his mouth. Blaine tensed, allowing his own to dance with Kurt's in mid-air, body trembling.

"Who's the slut for who, now?" Kurt growled. His hands slid down his back, gripping his ass hard, permeating the room with a loud slap that caused Blaine's eyes to roll back in his head momentarily.

"I-I'm your slut, Kurt," he choked. "Let me be your slut, please…" He put his hands on his thighs, pushing him up so his crotch was level with his mouth. Without breaking eye-contact, Blaine took him into his mouth, lapping gently, fondling him before closing his lips and suckling, hard.

Kurt threw his head back, losing himself in Blaine's mouth, something he could have only dreamed of hours before. "Oh, Blaine," he shuddered, fisting at his curls and trying to keep his hips still. The dark haired boy's tongue was skilled against his member, knowing Kurt well enough to guess how he would want this, and he was right.

Kurt couldn't help but buck his hips into that gorgeous mouth with those beautiful sparkling eyes blinking up at him. A slut just for him.

"Ohoh, baby…" He would have to stop him soon. He didn't want this to be over so soon. But Blaine's hands traveled to the firm, plump flesh of his backside, squeezing softly, massaging the flesh as his thin fingers slipped inside the crevice. He squealed, a tremor rocking his body that Blaine felt, a certain satisfaction washing over him.

"You like that?" He breathed, staring up at him. Kurt threw his hand out, supporting himself on the headboard to keep steady while Blaine twisted a finger inside him. He took a deep breath, trying to get through it. He smacked his wrist away, a little regretful of the lack of contact. Before Blaine had a chance to comprehend anything, he grabbed his legs, throwing him so they dangled off the edge of the bed, leaving Kurt to straddle him.

"Not as much as you'll like this," He said, dipping his head beside his ear. "I get to do whatever I want to _you_, remember?"

Blaine whimpered softly, arousal aching and leaking. Kurt kissed him, hand holding his jaw still, mouth rough, demanding and passionate, so much that Blaine found himself shaking with it. "Suck," he ordered, fingers at his lips. Blaine opened without hesitation, suckling Kurt's soft fingers. His own hand touched his hip, thumbing the skin carefully.

"Shh," Kurt soothed, gently moving his hand back to the sheets. Blaine whimpered. "I'll take care of you. Be patient, Blaine. It'll be okay, baby."

He removed his fingers, throwing one of Blaine's legs over his shoulder, his fingers traveling to his entrance. Blaine's breathy moan choked off into a grunt. He spread his legs wider, trying to give Kurt more access. Couples like them didn't do this often, but when you're this _desperate_ and this _hungry_ for one another you can't stand anything else.

Kurt let one finger slide inside, feeling Blaine's whole body tense around him, a scream tearing from that beautiful accapella mouth when the counter-tenor discovered his prostate. He probed and rubbed, feeling him twitch and tighten under his touch. "Kurt, oh _KURT_, uhn, more, more, Kurt, please. Touch me more. Touch me. _SHIT_! Ku-hurt!"

He was writhing, his leg going limp and falling to the mattress while Kurt's fingers continued to work inside him. He bucked against him, sweat drenching him, so tense and wanton for him that he couldn't stand it. This was so much better that what he could have done to himself, or anything that he could imagine Kurt doing to him.

Kurt listened to this beautiful ex-Warbler before him scream his name, choking moans with swollen lips, so close to bursting. "Kurt, baby, I'm gonna _come_!" He screamed.

He stopped, retracting quickly to stop him. Blaine let out a sob, shutting his eyes, shaking all over. "Shh, shh," Kurt soothed, touching his cheek.

"G-get in me," he begged. "Please, please, baby, do it, do _me_!"

Kurt barely hesitated, holding Blaine's legs and letting himself slide inside, slowly so as not to hurt him. Blaine's eyes rolled back again, rocking softly, voice breaking and wavering.

Kurt took a moment just to look at him. His curls splayed across his forehead, muscles tight, tendons wound to snap, his cheeks red. He panted softly, licking his lips, hands searching for something to hold onto before he lost his mind. He was helplessly drowning in lust and desire for him to _move_. "Kurt," he rasped, eyes wide, dilated and so desperate for him. "Move…please…"

Kurt rolled forward, throwing his head back himself, lips parted, eyes shut.

"Yehes, _Kurt_," he moaned. "Fuck me. Fuck me hard. M-make me scream, ple- AH!"

Kurt moved faster. He wanted this. He wanted Blaine to absolutely fall apart, all gentlemanly inhibitions ripped away with his clothes, leaving him wanting, lusting, craving and needing Kurt to touch him like this.

Blaine pulled away just for a moment, repositioning himself so he was bent over the bed, looking back at Kurt with begging eyes, lips parted and swollen. Kurt collapsed over him, entering him again, rocking with his body. Blaine arched into him, turning his head so he could kiss him fully. Kurt held onto him, cheek rested against the nape of his neck, whimpering his name, making Blaine harder.

_How __is __that __possible?_ He thought helplessly.

He reached back, touching Kurt's perfect ass again, bringing them closer, realizing that he was still _aching_ where it counted the most, so lost in Kurt's sweat, and his voice, and his eyes that he couldn't remember. He was trailing his fingers down his stomach when his pale, lithe hand wrapped around him, pumping in a rhythm that countered that of his pelvis.

Blaine was screaming again, unable to stop himself, saying Kurt's names and a number of _filthy_ things that he would blush at saying tomorrow. Right now he didn't care.

"Fuck me, Kurt, fuck me harder. I want it, I want it harder, Kurt, UHUH!"

He collapsed onto the mattress with Kurt's hand still pumping furiously, thrusting into him at incredible speed. The pale boy watched Blaine's muscles squirm and tense, listened to him squeal and whimper. He arched his back, desperate to get more of Kurt and those hips gyrating at incredible speed that he'd seen in a taped performance the glee club did two years ago.

"Roll over," Kurt breathed, trying to ease him around. "I want to see you, let me see you."

One look at Kurt's perfectly beautiful, sweaty and toned body with his face screwed up in utmost pleasure and it was all Blaine's fault sent him over.

"_KUUUUUUUUUUUURRRRRRT!__" _

He came hard, sobbing and shaking as Kurt continued to ride his incredibly sensitive body.

Kurt's voice climbed in pitch, higher and higher, and higher until Blaine was sure he would break the windows.

"YEHES!" The tone fell to a low, guttural sound as he came down, hips twitching, causing Blaine to whimper.

He fell beside him, breathing hard, smiling softly. Blaine shook his head, staring up at the ceiling. "Remind me to never leave you alone for that long again," he chuckled.

"Two days?" Kurt said, quirking an eyebrow. They giggled. "Are you okay? I didn't hurt you, did I?" He shook his head.

"No, that…that was _incredible_. I'm fantastic. You were…wow," he gushed. Kurt turned pink.

"I have an idea," he said, smiling. "Why don't we take a shower, then we come back and be a little more romantic about this whole thing?"

Kurt's soft, warm skin and gentle lips kissing him so softly, hands cradling him, voice quiet, assuring and sweet. Pure love when their bodies touched. It was even better than what they'd just done. He nodded.

"That sounds perfect."

Tbc...?


End file.
